dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic vs Magearna
Metal Sonic vs Magearna is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifth DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! Eggman's masterpiece has his eyes set on the Soul-Heart, but the Mechanical Marvel has other ideas! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Nebel Plateau - Pokemon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. The struggling Volcanion weakly charged up a Hydro Pump, aiming it at Metal Sonic, who was effortlessly defeating him. He fired it at Metal Sonic, who maneuvered away with ease, blasting the Pokemon back with a powerful beam from his chest. Volcanion slammed into a tree, which broke and collapsed on top of him. Magearna peered out from behind the tree, coming to her friend's aid. Metal approached. "The Soul-Heart will be mine." he promised, lashing out at Magearna. The Artificial Pokemon instinctively lashed out with an Iron Head, meeting her adversary literally head on. HERE WE GO! Metal Sonic staggered back but was generally unfazed, immediately bouncing back with a Homing Attack, which he directed into Magearna's chest, knocking her away. Remaining on a vertical base, Magearna fired back with an Aura Sphere, which Metal Sonic tried to dodge, but it looped around and caught him in the back, sending him towards Magearna, who quickly followed up with another Iron Head, smashing the metallic hedgehog to the ground. Metal Sonic then dodged Magearna's follow-up Flash Cannon by teleporting away, re-emerging behind Magearna and kicking her in the back of the head, planting her face-first into the ground. He then rushed in with a Spin Dash, which was countered by an Iron Defense. However, the metallic hedgehog was too strong and eventually shattered through the barrier, tackling the Artificial Pokemon. Magearna landed hard on the ground and Metal Sonic leaped into the air, charging up a Chaos Spear. He launched it down at Magearna, who countered by using Synchronoise, which dispersed of the attack. She then pressed the attack towards her adversary, who teleported away and landed in front of her, delivering a sweeping kick, tripping her up. Magearna was fast on the recovery however and struck back with a stiff Iron Head to Metal Sonic's chin, knocking him upwards. She then bashed him multiple more times with headbutts before emerging above him and stomping him into the ground. Knowing the fight wasn't over, Magearna used Shift Gear, increasing her Attack and Speed just as Metal Sonic began to recuperate. Metal Sonic stood up and charged a Plasma Pulse Attack, which he fired at Magearna. The Artificial Pokemon, with her increased speed, leaped into the air to dodge, jumping over Metal Sonic's head and firing off a SonicBoom attack, which made contact, dealing respectable damage. Metal tried to shrug off the attack, then teleported in front of the airborne Pokemon, then driving himself into her with a Spin Dash, trying to rip Magearna's Soul-Heart out. He didn't, but Magearna suffered heavy damage from the attack, landing hard on a riverbank. Metal Sonic then used Chaos Spear once more, which Magearna repelled with another Iron Defense, the attack bouncing off the shield. Metal Sonic then flew in with a Homing Attack, which Magearna was anticipating. When Metal Sonic arrived in close proximity, she struck him with an Iron Head to the face, leaving a dent in his frame and slamming him over the river. Metal broke his fall by shooting energy from his repulsers, keeping him levitating over the water. He decided it was now or never to use his trump card - the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. He charged up his attack and rushed at Magearna, who also called upon thier trump card, that being Fleur Cannon, not Trump Card. Both attacks collided, but Magearna's power was too much for the metallic hedgehog, who began to spark and spasm as his attack fizzled out, leaving him open for the Fleur Cannon to rip him apart, leaving chunks of scrap metal to fall helplessly into the river. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights